ТОЧКА ОТСЧЕТА
by DooShman
Summary: -


ТОЧКА ОТСЧЕТА

0

На ночном полушарии Пандоры бушевали штормы. С орбиты отчетливо было видно множество сполохов, возникающих на обширной территории. Мягкое бирюзовое свечение волнами растекалось по континентам после каждой вспышки на окраинах циклона. Это растительность живо реагировала на электрическую активность. Выглядело это потрясающе, буквально завораживало. Клиф Марголис навис над панорамным окном и любовался пейзажем. У него над головой в невесомости пристроился еще кто-то, уперся ногами в переборку и выглянул в виртуальное окно. Женщина.

– Красиво.

– А мы ломали головы, – произнес Клиф, – как можно измерить скорость реакции биосферы Пандоры. Посмотри на эти волны свечения. Это и есть реакция.

– Да, говорю же, красиво.

– Здесь все не так, каким кажется с Земли. Чертовски жаль, что Пандора так далеко от нас.

Клиф оттолкнулся от окна и направился в навигационный зал. Ему нравилась невесомость, потому что с его тучным телосложением парить подобно воздушному шарику было одно удовольствие. Расстройства вестибулярного аппарата его не волновали совершенно, он как будто рожден был жить в космосе.

– Полная тишина в эфире, – ответил на его безмолвный вопрос Барстен, занявший на правой стене пульт связи. – Посадочный маяк Ворот Ада работает, но на запросы никто не отвечает. Мы не можем понять, в чем дело. Спутники мониторинга не реагируют на запросы, их кто-то контролирует. А наши орбитальные системы еще не развернуты в полной мере.

– Мне это не нравится, – сказал Клиф, всматриваясь в четкие и подробные снимки с орбиты на огромном мониторе. – Похоже там без нас была небольшая война.

От второго пульта подал голос худощавый Карлос:

– Старый «Венчур Стар» оставил бакен, когда уходил к Земле! Я взял пеленг... Это же экстренная процедура, шэф! Что-то стряслось на поверхности.

– Когда мы сможем поймать бакен и прочесть сообщение?

– Через сорок часов, это сделает зонд-7. Я уже ввожу данные для коррекции орбиты.

– Вот тебе и форс-мажор, черт! – Клиф на долю секунды потерял самообладание.

Шаттл типа «Сокол», черный как ночь, с длинными и тонкими крыльями, разрезал небо подобно огромному снаряду, выпущенному из неизвестного метательного орудия. Он мелькнул в вышине стремительно падающим треугольником, заложил длинный пологий вираж и ушел за горы, различимые в дымке на горизонте. Спустя многие секунды с неба пришел долгий и глубокий рокот, словно бог гнева, которого небесные люди прозвали здес Полифем, высказал свое неудовольствие этому миру. Никто из коренных обитателей Пандоры не придал этому особого значения. Когда сталкиаются две парящие горы, грохот бывает ничуть не меньше. Но он больше похож на добродушный смех грозного бога, а не сердитый упрек, который прозвучал сейчас. Многие его слышали, но лишь единицы поняли недобрый смысл этого явления. Небесные люди вернулись на Пандору...

Если бы кто-то увидел этот шаттл вблизи, любой воин из племени Оматикаев или любой из небесных людей, кто остался здесь жить, они бы не узнали его. Не осталось бы никаких сомнений: это не грузовой корабль «Валькирия», и прилетел он вовсе не за рудой. Шаттл сделал два больших круга над Адскими Вратами, над карьером с неподвижными добывающими машинами, задержался ненадолго над обугленными развалинами завода по производству дейтерия, разрушенного взрывами и сожженного дотла, а затем быстро и плавно, по изящной глиссаде зашел на посадку точно в центре посадочного поля. Грузовой люк раскрылся, и из шаттла стали выходить люди.

Но их никто не встретил.

1

Джейк проснулся оттого, что его накрыла тень. Огромный массив летающей горы, медленно дрейфующей по прихоти электровихря, заслонил солнце. Почти как часы, подумал Джейк, почти будильник. Он быстро поднялся на ноги и пошел к озеру ополоснуться. Привычно окинул взглядом округу. Дети резвятся на мелководье, а поодаль мальчики постарше учатся ловить рыбу гарпунами. Стоят, замерев под палящим солнцем, только хвосты нервно извиваются. Здесь не было больше Дерева Дома, Оматикаи так и не вернулись на старое место. Точнее, не вернулись туда насовсем. Дерево разрушено, оно обгорело, вся округа так и осталась непригодной для жизни. К тому же, после того, как сожгли все бульдозеры небесных людей, это место стало выглядеть и вовсе зловеще. Джунгли медленно, но верно отвоевывали назад жизненное пространство. День за днем, месяц за месяцем зеленая растительность покрывала склоны и рытвины, лианы плелись по навечно остановившимся ковшам... Но все равно, не скоро племя вернется на свои земли. Еще год или два придется жить здесь. Джейк привел Оматикаев сюда, к этому небольшому озерцу потому что не хотел уходить слишком далеко от священного Дерева Души и летающих гор. Он хорошо помнил, что люди вернутся, обязательно вернутся. И как мог, готовил им сюрпризы для встречи.

Нейтири подкралась совершенно бесшумно и схватила его за кончик хвоста. Он резко обернулся и, увидев кто это, рассмеялся, плеснул в нее водой.

– Ты все такой же неповоротливый, Жейк, – сказала она, ловко уклонившись, – как я могу отпустить тебя одного на охоту сегодня вечером?

– Говоришь, я неуклюжий? – он бросился за ней, но ноги увязли в иле, и он споткнулся, чем привел Нейтири в полный восторг, но тут же выскочил на твердую земли и погнался за ней. Дети увидели это, и какая-то малышка запустила в него комком водорослей. Джейк увернулся и сказал ей шутливо:

– Ты что делаешь? Нельзя так обращаться со своим вождем! Эй! Нейтири, подожди.

Он догнал ее в тени деревьев.

– Жейк, что случилось? – без улыбки спросила она.

– Почему ты спросила? – удивился он.

– Я всегда знаю, когда с тобой что-то не так. Ты беспокоишься?

– Да, – признался он и присел на опавшие листья. Она опустилась на колени рядом. – Наши ребята... Том и Сегура... Они говорят, что видели шаттл. Или только слышали. Понимаешь? Я должен пойти в парящие горы и посмотреть, что там было на самом деле. Там наверху приборы, спутниковый контроль...

Она отвела взгляд.

– Ну вот, – вздохнул он и принялся успокаивать. – Со мной ничего не случится, не переживай так.

– Да нет, – ответила она неопределенно. – Иди, если ты так хочешь. А я пойду и расскажу народу.

Он поднялся на ноги и собрался было свистнуть икрана, но она остановила его. Он обернулся и остолбенел. Ее взгляд. Джейк буквально утонул в ее глазах.

– Неужели все так и будет? – спросила Нейтири, сжимая и поглаживая его руку. – Все, как ты говорил? Жить в пещерах, всего бояться, выходить только ночью... Неужели, это станет правдой? Я так не хочу этого...

Он приобнял ее. Прошептал:

– Я постараюсь, чтобы этого не случилось. Очень постараюсь, обещаю тебе.

Затем отстранился и бегом направился к берегу, на ходу призывая икрана.

Мобильные базы операторов аватаров были закреплены на лианах под парящими скалами. Джейк летел мимо сплетения камней, деревьев и гигантских лиан, огибал и подныривал. Полоса прохладной тени, а затем ослепительный блеск солнца, вынырнувшего из-за поросшего буйной растительностью утеса... Всего автономных модулей было четыре, а с самого начала их было перевезено шесть. Все они были надежно укрыты и замаскированы в парящих горах, точнее, под этими горами – снизу, где их не видно из космоса. Пару месяцев назад был печальный инцидент, когда в результате столкновения гор два модуля упали и разбились. Джейк отогнал воспоминания, стараясь сейчас не думать об этом, но прямо перед ним показалась та самая скала. Обрыв Плача, так ее прозвали Оматикаи. Там погибло двое ребят, двое молодых экзобиолога. Их аватары нашли в лесу недалеко от поселения, они были заняты работой в момент смерти, а люди, операторы находились в одном из автономных модулей... Второй модуль тоже упал. Когда сталкиваются горы, процесс идет неторопливо, но монументально, всесокрушающе. Людей эвакуировали, а оборудование не успели забрать. Джейк сначала собирался поднырнуть под скалу, но ему не хотелось видеть само это место, где висел модуль, и он рывком увел икрана круто влево. Горячий полуденный ветер заставлял крылья вибрировать, и выдавливал из глаз слезы. Ноги едва удерживались в стременах, так велико было сопротивление воздуха. Вот и модуль. Сложным и опасным пируэтом Джейк резко опрокинулся на спину и ушел отвесно вниз. Если сделать этот маневр недостаточно быстро, можно легко выпасть из седла, высота здесь была головокружительной. Правда, никто из народа на'ви никогда не боялся высоты. Икран плавно обогнул нижний выступ парящей скалы, остановил падение, раскинув крылья, и взлетел вверх, прямиком к модулю, едва видимому в узлах лиан. Из зарослей брызнули врассыпную летающие создания помельче. Пару раз взмахнули огромные крылья, и икран со своим наездником прочно уцепился за бахрому свисающей растительности. Джейк ловко перебрался к модулю, устроился в сплетенном здесь специально для этого гамаке. На крыше модуля в самодельном кресле сидел человек в маске и с монитором в руках. Это был Скотт Томпсон, парень, у которого не было своего аватара, и он большую часть времени проводить внутри модуля, занимаясь наукой, мелким ремонтом, компьютерами и записью истории народа на'ви. Хороший человек, по мнению многих.

– Привет, Джейк! Ты вовремя, а то я уже вызвал по лазеру вертолет и сам собрался к вам лететь.

Джейк устроился поудобнее и спросил:

– Что там у тебя?

– Дела плохи, – хмуро сказал Скотт. – Мы потерял все спутники. Похоже, я не всё про них знал. Какая-то аварийная процедура или секретный протокол... В общем, у нас на орбите два корабля RDA, и они забрали себе наши спутники. Мы остались без глаз в небе...

– Постой, постой, – Джейк осадил его жестом и даже улыбнулся, настолько дико это звучало. – Два корабля? Сейчас, то есть, прямо над нами? Две «Вентуры»?

– Да, Джейк, два. И только один из них обычный "Венчур Стар", рабочая лошадка Корпорации. Что представляет собой второй корабль, я не успел разобраться. Но он есть, и он сбросил шаттл сегодня ночью. На рассвете шаттл должен был совершить посадку в нашем базовом лагере, в Адских Вратах. У меня нет данных, я не знаю что и думать!

Джейк прищурился:

– Ты ничего не путаешь? Корабли ходят с интервалами в 12-14 месяцев. Прошло только девять. И они ни разу не приходят по два, это слишком дорого. Здесь не может быть ошибки?

– Джейк, я говорю только то что вижу! – Скотт всплеснул руками так сильно, что испугал икрана, который за это время подполз поближе. Летающий ящер раскрыл пасть и коротко вскрикнул на Скотта. Джейк махнул на него рукой:

– Помолчи! Были какие-нибудь сообщения из Адских Ворот?

– А? – парень оторвался от разглядывания икрана, – С ними нет прямой связи, тут же электровихрь. Придется кому-то слетать туда и разведать обстановку. Может быть, связи вообще нет. Если сработал... ну, ты знаешь. Сюрприз.

– Да, – задумчиво протянул Джейк. – Ладно, я попрошу Зойчи, она отвезет тебя на икране за пределы вихря, приготовь все необходимое.

– Что, правда?! – Скотт подскочил от радости, положил монитор на колени. – Ты не шутишь? А как же вертолет?

– Сам выбирай на чем полетишь, – улыбнулся Джейк.

– Класс! Я сейчас, я мигом! А вертолету сообщу, пусть идут обратно...

Джейк посмеялся и перебрался на своего икрана, а Скотт кубарем скатился вниз, на плетеный мостик и скрылся в шлюзе. Джейк хотел сказать ему, что Зойчи может не согласиться, но говорить было уже некому, и он просто мысленно скомандовал икрану отпустить лианы и отдаться на волю свободного падения.

Ближе к вечеру в поселении женщины складывали палки и бревна для вечернего костра. В воздухе витали обрывки разговоров и ритмичный стук – это аватар Жавьер Сегура точил стрелы. Один за другим из леса возвращались воины с дичью и новостями. На прогалине у опушки собрались все аватары, их созвал на совещание Джейк. К ним то и дело подходили новые на'ви, всем было интересно.

– Сколько новых блуждающих звезд вы насчитали на небе? – спросил Джейк у всех сразу.

– Три, – сказал кто-то из воинов.

– Пять! – звонко заявила Сэ'Ана, молодая охотница. – Две большие и три совсем маленькие. Надо ждать всю ночь, чтобы сосчитать их все.

– Значит... – задумчиво пробормотал Джейк и не закончил.

– Это новая навигационная система, – сказал аватар по имени Том, выступая вперед. – Они зачем-то развернули новую сеть спутников.

– Зачем? – вмешалась аватар Сильвия по прозвищу Коротышка, она была самая низкорослая среди аватаров, но не потому что от природы такая, просто ее аватар рос с дефектами позвоночника. Человеком она была вполне нормальным и приятным в общении. – Зачем тащить на себе новый комплект навигационных спутников, это же сто семьдесят тонн веса вместе с бустерами?

– Да? – Джейк удивленно поднял брови.

– А у тех, что сейчас на орбите, – не унималась Коротышка Сильвия, – гарантированный ресурс еще лет десять! Фактически они будут работать втрое дольше... Не вижу смысла их менять.

– Как Земля узнала о том, что произошло на Пандоре? – недоумевал аватар Перейра, бывшего морпеха, решившего бросить службу и податься в геологию по стопам отца. Он был единственный более-менее воин небесных людей, кроме Джейка, которому было позволено остаться и приходить к озеру. – "Вентура" прилетит домой только через пять лет!

– Радиосигналы достигнут Земли тоже не скоро, – подхватил Том. – Как они узнали и послали новый корабль так быстро? Миссии готовятся годами!

– Том, ты бредишь, – перебила Сильвия. – Эти корабли не могли стартовать с Земли позже нас. На дорогу требуется шесть лет, а эти два урода полетели следом за нами спустя всего лишь год! Мы с тобой крепко спали в морозильниках, когда взлетали эти корабли. Они не знали о событиях на Пандоре просто потому, что взлетели на год позже нас! Они и сейчас ничего не знают. Или уже...

– Уже, – мрачно заявил Перейра. – Невозможно не заметить с орбиты сгоревший завод и место крушения шаттла рядом с Деревом Души. Там здоровенная воронка, и вся округа забрызгана радиоактивным топливом. Ошибиться трудно.

– Тогда я опять не понимаю, – заморгал, собираясь с мыслями, Том. – Откуда они взялись? Зачем им новая сеть навигации, если старая в рабочем состоянии?

– Может, это не навигация? – робко предположил Сегура. Он сидел верхом на бревне и точил наконечники стрел абразивным кругом, снятым с какого-то станка в Адских Вратах. По внешнему виду натуральный дикарь, сильный и флегматичный как хэдхаммер, а на самом деле доктор биологических наук, разносторонне образованный человек. К его словам всегда прислушивались.

– Поймите меня правильно, – продолжил Сегура, методично чиркая камнем по металлу. – Раньше... да и сейчас, мне не дает покоя секретное мероприятие, давно разрабатываемое консорциумом RDA, и о котором я немного наслышан. Так называемая программа "Атрахасис". Чертов. Ноев. Ковчег, – последние три слова он буквально выплюнул, в такт словам ожесточенно обтесывая точилом обломок железяки, затем успокоился, приблизил наконечник к глазам, сдул пыль. Лицо его сохраняло спокойствие, а вот хвост подрагивал. – Как бы это не оказался первый тревожный звоночек, – он наконец поднял глаза на Джейка.

– Так, подожди, подожди, – Джейк шагнул к нему. – Объясни подробнее, что ты имеешь ввиду?

Сегура отложил принадлежности и пожал плечами:

– Я не в курсе всех деталей, приятель проболтался. Там еще, на Титане... Земля умирает, Джейк, ты же знаешь. Аналитики предсказали и доказали, что спустя еще лет тридцать-сорок, может позже, а может и раньше, все колоссы мегакорпораций один за другим рухнут. Голод, болезни, все территории заражены... Пригодной для питья воды там уже нет в чистом виде, насколько я могу судить по последним новостям, которые вы привезли с собой. Земля не располагает ресурсами чтобы снова поднять рухнувших монополистов на ноги, – он вздохнул, – даже их. Сам понимаешь, большим шишкам в RDA очень не понравился этот прогноз. И они хотят переселиться, основать колонию. Не простую добывающую руду колонию, а вечную. Надежную, независимую. Пользуясь их же жаргоном, они хотят "зацепиться" за новую планету так, чтобы выбить их оттуда было невозможно. Я иногда думаю об этом и... ты знаешь, Пандора и аватары – идеальное место и средство для воплощения их мечты в жизнь. Тем более, после того, как они узнают, что ты переселился в тело аватара навсегда.

– Сказки, – фыркнул Джейк.

– Ну, – смутился Сегура. – Я много думал над этим. Кто их знает...

Неожиданно, в толпу вклинился молодой воин Луун'на, который силой тянул за собой какую-то девушку народа на'ви. Она была вся в царапинах и саже, едва держалась на ногах от усталости. За ее спиной Джейк заметил лицо Нейтири. Воин вышел в центр круга и толкнул незнакомку так, что она едва не упала к ногам Джейка, но удержалась.

– Кто это? – спросил тот.

– Я нашел ее около Трех Водопадов, это полдня пути отсюда. Был знак от Эйвы!

Джейк нахмурился. Его взгляд упал на руки незнакомки. Пять пальцев. Аватар! Но чей? Он нахмурился еще сильнее. Взгляд скользил по худому телу. Кожа нежная и гладкая, ни заживших шрамов, даже мелких, ни мозолей на руках. Значит аватар этот новорожденный. Царапины, ожоги, потертости... Стоп. Это же следы ремней. Она носила тяжелое снаряжение и по какой-то причине сейчас его при ней нет.

– Убить ее, – холодно приказал Джейк.

На'ви издали коллективный вздох удивления. К незнакомке подошла Нейтири и заговорила:

– Зачем, Жейк? Она не вооружена, она просто заблудилась! Мы можем ей помочь. Послушай меня...

– Нет, – он упрямо покачал головой. – Мне не легко отдавать такой приказ, но она слишком опасна. Вспомни меня, вспомни как ты нашла меня! И вспомни, кем я тогда оказался!

– Да, – спокойно ответила Нейтири и вскинула голову. – Ты оказался Турук Макто. Ты спас нас от небесных людей. Эйва выбрала тебя, Эйва выбрала ее. Я знаю это, потому что я Цахык!

– Боже, нет! – воскликнул Джейк. – Я оказался шпионом, я должен был заставить вас уйти, я рассказал небесным людям как обрушить Дерево Дома. Нейтири, посмотри на нее. Я ее не знаю, она пришла с тех кораблей, которые...

– Но Эйва, Жейк! Был дан знак! Ты не веришь?

– Знак, – он смутился, затем обратился к воину, которые привел незнакомку. – Чистые души не умеют врать, но их самих можно обмануть... Брат, что ты видел, расскажи? Где это было? Три Водопада у дороги небесных людей?

– Да, я выследил ее там, – ответил воин. – Я хотел поймать ее и спросить, кто она и откуда, но она не говорит по-нашему, а я плохо знаю язык небесных людей. Зато я видел, как она шла по воде, и священные семена все следовали за ней. Это был знак.

– Ходила по воде? Прямо так по воде?

– Да! Семена Дерева Души летели и летели за ней и слушали ее голос, – воин стал жестами показывать, как это все происходило.

– Понятно, – пробормотал Джейк себе под нос. – Молодой брат увидал такую беззащитную красавицу в водоеме и... И семена Эйвы. Хм...

Пленница стояла на коленях, низко опустив голову. На песок медленно капала кровь из длинной раны над ухом, вся левая сторона головы была покрыта грязной влажной коркой крови. "Что с ней было, подумал Джейк, где она так вляпалась? На хищников не похоже. Копоть, порезы... С кем воевал десант шаттла, на кого они нарвались? Неужели наш сюрприз сработал?" Он обратился к ней на английском:

– Как ты добралась сюда от базового лагеря?

Ее плечи задрожали.

– Я... по дороге... – пролепетало раненое создание.

– Имя? – ледяным тоном потребовал Джейк, и его самого затошнило от мысли, как он сейчас выглядит со стороны. Но Оматикаи молчали, они все как один смотрели на дрожащую пленницу. Она покачнулась, и Луун'на быстро схватил ее под локоть, чтобы не упала.

– Как твое имя? – настойчиво повторил Джейк.

Вместо ответа незнакомка обмякла и повисла на руке воина. Луун'на несмело встряхнул ее, заглянул в лицо, потрепал по щекам.

– Хватит, – вмешалась Нейтири, она взяла незнакомку за вторую руку, одарила Джейка огненным взглядом и стала отдавать распоряжения, чтобы несчастной приготовили мягкое ложе и обработали ее раны.

На прогалине в сгущающихся сумерках остались стоять только аватары и Джейк.

– Шпионка, – высказался Пирейра и сплюнул себе под ноги.

– Не плюйся, – автоматически одернул его Джейк, как делал это постоянно. У на'ви это не принято.

– Надо узнать, что с ней случилось, – сказал Том. – Она как будто из горящего танка вылезла.

– Скорее всего, так и было, – хмыкнул Пирейра.

Джейк раздраженно дернул хвостом.

– Пусть пробудет у нас до утра, – заключил он. – Но завтра чтобы духу ее здесь не было! Ее нужно выгнать прочь от парящих гор. Или убить. Кроме того, завтра мы уходим отсюда к священному Дереву, в центр электровихря. Всё как мы подготовили. Старики с детьми в убежища, а мы с охотниками в горы.

Аватары и воины одобрительно закивали.

– Нельзя же так с ней! – проворчала Коротышка Сильвия.

– Как скажешь, вождь, – пожал плечами Пирейра и, хлопнув Джейка по плечу, удалился.

Засыпая, Джейк думал. Он смотрел в потолок, образованный переплетенными громадными листьями. Эти деревья быстро растут, так что хижины возникают почти сами собой, надо лишь сплести несколько молодых побегов. По кромке листа ползли бесконечной вереницей светящиеся муравьи. Белые и бирюзовые, а иногда в ту или другую сторону среди них проталкивалась кроваво-красная капелька. То ли личинка, то ли наоборот, царица, Джейк так до сих пор и не узнал. Можно спросить у Скотта в горах или Сегуры здесь, они наверняка знают. Или спросить у Сегуры здесь, а он, когда уснет, спросит у Скотта там, ведь они каждый вечер видятся... Джейк закрыл глаза и попытался уснуть. Чертовы космические корабли не давали ему покоя. Безумие: жить вольной жизнью, быть частью дикого мира, наслаждаться живой природой Пандоры, не знать ничего кроме умиротворения... и постоянно думать о космических кораблях, военных вертолетах, десантах, спутниках, зажигательной смеси, бомбоубежищах и прочей мерзости. Как это ему надоело в последнее время. А ведь хочется просто все забыть и не знать ничего кроме народа на'ви, ничего вообще. Никаких вертолетов, только чистый воздух, радость полета и разгоряченная спина икрана под ногами, буйная зелень в парящих горах. Лежать часами где-нибудь на уступе одного из утесов, закрыв глаза. Ни о чем не думать, впитывать душой жизнь леса, слышать и чувствовать как растут деревья. Быть неотъемлемой частью мира, частью этой грандиозной нейросети, частью планеты. Всегда быть рядом с Нейтири и ни на секунду не забывать ее лицо, ее голос, ее ласки. Дети. Джейк мечтал о собственных детях. Это стало бы последним шагом приобщения к жизни племени, избавлением от всех посторонних мыслей, сблизило бы его и Оматикаев еще сильнее.

Но эта радость была ему недоступна. Аватары, которые стали продуктом скрещивания двух видов – небесных людей и на'ви, – как любые гибриды, были бесплодны...

Джейк открыл глаза. Над ним нависла пленница, приблизила свое лицо почти вплотную. На голове у нее была плотная повязка из волокнистой листвы дерева Ойя, лицо чистое и вымытое. Оно могло бы быть привлекательным, если бы не сосредоточено-деловое выражение и холодные, внимательные глаза. Больше всего на лице выделялся этот острый взгляд, не упускающий ни одной детали. Джейк начал приподниматься и раскрыл было рот спросить, что она делает, но не успел. "Как котенка!" – только и подумал он, когда в голове у него взорвалось солнце, а в сердце вонзился лёд.

2

Утро началось со сборов. Джунгли едва-едва начали наполняться щебетом птиц, ночное свечение грибов и лиан начало меркнуть, блуждающие светляки пропали, и густой туман слоями поднимался над озером. Любой воин Оматикая мог с уверенностью сказать, глядя на этот туман, что будет дождь. Племя спешило уйти в священные горы, скрыться в вырытых заблаговременно убежищах, попрятаться в пещерах вокруг самого святого места – Дерева Души. Небесные люди придут, Жейк говорил, небесные люди будут очень разгневаны. Нужно собрать все силы, чтобы отразить их снова, и на этот раз – навсегда. Небесные люди сильны, говорил Жейк, очень сильны, они почти непобедимы, но Сегура сказал, что сейчас это не так. Небесные люди были несокрушимы раньше, но не теперь. Жейк ему верил, а значит верило все племя.

Нейтири спустилась с деревьев, где провела ночь, ожидая знака от Эйвы, к хижине Джейка. Он вышел ей навстречу и посмотрел так, будто не узнавал.

– Что-то не так? – спросила она, поприветствовав его. Джейк проигнорировал приветствие и сухо ответил, что все в порядке, а затем спросил, что стало с пленницей.

– Ей уже лучше, – сказала Нейтири. – С ней Пирейра, он сказал вчера, что уведет ее вниз по ручью и отпустит, не причинив вреда. Нет нужды ее убивать... зря ты так сказал.

– Пусть остается с нами, – сказал Джейк. – Мы должны... э... изучить ее. Вдруг она что-то знает.

Нейтири подошла ближе, положила руку ему на грудь.

– Уже лучше. Но... я тебя не понимаю. Что с тобой?

Джейк смутился, отвел глаза и не нашелся, что ей ответить. Послышался стук копыт, и спустя пару секунд к ним подскочил всадник. Это оказалась Коротышка Сильвия, она сделала жест приветствия:

– Вы идете, а то все уже готовы?

– Куда? – спросил Джейк. Нейтири это показалось несколько странным, но она терпеливо ответила на его вопрос:

– В парящие горы, Жейк. Мы уходим, чтобы там переждать гнев небесных людей.

– То есть как?

Она так удивилась, что отступила на шаг.

– Тебе нездоровится? Ты странный сегодня.  
– Нет, нет, все в порядке, – запротестовал он.

– Это хорошо, – сказала Сильвия. – А Том какую-то заразу подхватил, все утро жалуется, что руки-ноги его не слушаются. Это все виновата перемена погоды, у меня у самой спину ломит. Я посоветовала Тому пойти поспать, пусть с Элизабет посоветуется, как считаешь?

Джейк пару раз глупо моргнул, потом кивнул:

– Да, правильно... Элизабет... э... Арчер?

– Ну да, – сказала Сильвия, ее конь нервно переступил с ноги на ногу и фыркнул, ему досаждали мухи. – Кто же еще?

– Она здесь? – снова спросил Джейк, опасливо отступая от коня.

– Нет, ты что, – засмеялась Сильвия. – Ты и правда какой-то... Не выспался что ли? Она сейчас там, где и должна быть, на второй мобильной базе. Я же говорю, пусть Том ляжет спать и вернется в свое тело. Может, это проблемы со связью, по крайней мере, похоже.

– А-а... – прозрел Джейк. – Понятно.

– Догоняйте, – сказала Сильвия и развернула коня, спросила через плечо. – Что сказала Эйва, Нейтири?

– Ничего... Джунгли спокойны, как будто никто из небесных людей не приходил.

– Нейтири? – спросил Джейк.

– Да?

Она повернулась к нему. Сильвия ускакала и пропала среди листвы. Джейк пялился на Нейтири во все глаза, потом усмехнулся, чем-то явно довольный. Такой усмешки она никогда раньше не видела. И речь, что-то странное было в том, как он произносит слова. Слишком правильно, без малейшего акцента небесных людей.

– Где она? – спросил он. – У какого ручья? Я хочу ее видеть.

– Хорошо, пошли, – сказала растерянная Нейтири и повела его мимо опустевших хижин, мимо старой выцветшей палатки Тома, через пляж, к широкому заболоченному ручью, вытекающему из озера. Джейк шел молча, а она прислушивалась к его шагам. Его походка осталась прежней, но все равно неясная тревога не покидала ее. Неужели, он и правда чем-то заболел? Или на него так повлияла вчерашняя пленница? Зачем он сразу хотел ее убить?

– Джейк, ты знал ее раньше? – спросила Нейтири.

– Кого? А, эту что ли... Нет, не знал.

– Ее зовут Николери, я вчера узнала, – сказала Нейтири.

– Как? – переспросил Джейк и подавил смех.

– Николери. Не смешно, Джейк, это совсем не смешно, – она начала сердиться на него.

– Николь Эри правильно, – сказал он, старательно выговаривая слова. – Или просто Николь. У нас по два имени, ты же знаешь...

Нейтири запрыгнула на толстый корень, извивающийся по каменистой осыпи, с которой, слабо журча, скатывался ручей, и остановилась. Пристально посмотрела на Джейка.

– Не надо со мной так играть, – сказала она сердито. – Не время!

– А что я делаю не так? – развел он руками.

– Ты Оматикая, вождь племени! Ты не должен говорить о небесных людях "мы". Ты должен говорить "они"!

Джейк перестал улыбаться, его настроение мгновенно сменилось озабоченностью.

– Прости, Нейтири... Где этот Пирейра? Куда он ее увел?

Нейтири несколько секунд смотрела на него, а он ждал. Потом она повернулась и показала легким движение руки:

– Там. Иди, только быстро. Мне надо лететь к священному дереву...

Он почему-то изумленно на нее посмотрел, но не стал ничего говорить, вскочил на корень и увидел внизу, у небольшой запруды медленно бредущую пару синекожих на'ви. Тонкая как лиана Николь шла первой, перепрыгивая с камня на камень. За ней неторопливо шагал обычный аватар, вооруженный луком за плечами и десантным ножом небесных людей в ножнах на голени. Хотя при его росте это был скорее перочинный ножичек.

– Вот старый вояка, – хмыкнул Джейк, увидев это, а затем вдруг замахал руками и стал громко звать их по именам.

Пирейра и Николь обернулись. Джейк махнул им рукой, чтобы шли к нему, а сам повернулся к Нейтири. Ее не было.

– Надо же, как привидение...

Пирейра подошел, сплюнул травинку, которую жевал и спросил:

– Ты что, с ума сошел? Всех птиц перепугал. Что тебе надо?

– Николь идет с нами.

– Ты уверен? Она же шпионка.

– Шпионка она или нет, решу я, – веско заявил Джейк. – Пошли, времени в обрез.

Пирейра вздохнул, но спорить не стал. Николь оценивающе прошлась взглядом по Джейку с головы до ног.

– Неплохой прикид, – сказала она по-английски. – Настоящий вождь.

– Ты об этом? – Джейк с улыбкой взвесил на руке большую связку бус и талисманов, обильно украшенных красными перьями, висящую у него на шее.

Она не ответила. Сегодня она выглядела получше, чем накануне. Пережитые злоключения оставили на ней отпечаток как в прямом, так и в переносном смысле, но Джейк не задал ей ни одного вопроса. Так и шли до озера в полном молчании.

– Черт, не нравится мне это, – проворчал Пирейра.

– Что такое? – спросил Джейк.

– Мы ждали корабль позже. И морпехов там должно быть человек двадцать от силы. Ни одного ствола, ни одного патрона у них быть не должно. Наоборот, мы ждали новых аватаров и новые запчасти для нашего оборудования. А что творится в космосе сейчас, одному Полифему извесно...

– Не дрейфь, – успокоил его Джейк. – Они тоже ничего не понимают.

Николь неодобрительно хмыкнула в ответ на эти слова.

На берегу озера им открылась забавная картина. По пляжу носилась старая на'вийка, она вела себя странно, металась, кричала что-то и рыдала. Около нее были еще несколько на'ви, они, по всей видимости, пытались ее успокоить не прибегая к силе и как будто боялись к ней прикоснуться. Пирейра нахмурился. Джейк спокойно скомандовал ему накормить Николь, так как она идет с ними в Хребты Аллилуйя. Сцена у воды, казалось, его совершенно не заинтересовала.

– Слышишь, вождь, так говорят только позорные людишки с неба.

– Как?

– Хребет Аллилуйя. Не забывай, отныне для тебя это парящие священные горы.

Джейк непонимающе на него посмотрел.

– Да ладно, что с тобой! Забыл сколько раз подначивал меня "не плюйся", "не рви цветы"? Что ты так смотришь? А... Пошли, Николь. Вождь, видите ли, занят, мысли у него важные.

Он махнул рукой и увел пленницу, которая впервые чуть улыбнулась. Она теперь из пленницы превратилась в гостью. Джейк проводил их взглядом, потом осмотрелся и направился к пустой палатке Тома. "Если его тут нет, то куда, интересно, он ушел спать?" – бормотал он себе под нос. – "И что там внутри..." Он не дошел до нее, как ему наперерез выскочила та самая старуха. Она была здорово напугана и тяжело дышала.

– Вождь! – выдохнула она и с разбегу рухнула на колени. – Хорошо, что я тебя нашла! Ты мудрый и смелый, помоги мне! Я не знаю, что со мной, меня одолел демон!

– Что? – не понял Джейк. – Какой демон?

– Демон в моем сердце, – зарыдала старуха и скорчилась. – Он забирает мои руки, он забирает мои ноги, он закрывает и открывает мои глаза! Жейксулли, великий воин, помоги мне! Он снова идет ко мне, я чувствую это! – она с силой стукнула себя кулаком в тощую грудь.

– Что за дерьмо? – Джейк раздраженно отступил от нее. Молодые на'ви, скорее всего, ее сыновья, подошли и, увидев Джейка, почтительно выполнили жест приветствия.

– Нет! – завопила на'вийка и начала пятиться, перебирая руками и ногами. – Это она!

Джейк оглянулся и увидел Николь, быстрым шагом идущую к нему. Затем он снова посмотрел на старуху с таким видом, словно что-то сообразил.

– Уберите ее! – резко приказал он молодым воинам. – Она выжила из ума! Уведите ее в пещеры и следите, чтобы она сидела тихо. У нее помешательство, но оно скоро пройдет. Уведите ее, спрячьте от посторонних глаз! Это поможет.

Подошла Николь. Они обменялись с Джейком молчаливыми взглядами. Воины, то и дело оглядываясь, подняли ослабевшую и рыдающую на'вийку под локти и увели в сторону парящих гор. Джейк задумчиво стоял на месте, поджав губы и о чем-то размышлял.

– Пойдем с ними, – сказал он наконец. – В убежища.

– Пойдем, – сказала Николь и встала рядом с ним. Оба смотрели на громады парящих гор вдалеке. А еще дальше, за горами, собирались грозовые тучи.

Вертолет был изрядно потрепанный. Полеты среди деревьев и под парящими скалами сделали свое дело. Многочисленные мелкие царапины и даже вмятины, выбитое боковое стекло создавали впечатление, что вертолет подобрали на свалке. Однако это была вполне дееспособная машина, сделанная на века. Рокот остановил Джейка и Николь, когда они собирались уже идти вместе со всеми к горам пешком. Джейк схватил ее за руку и жестом показал, что спешить не нужно. Вертолет сел на пляж, из него выскочил аватар, выглядящий как Оматикай, вооруженный луком, но одетый в старые драные шорты, а вместе с ним из кабины вылез Скотт. Джейк молча, поворотом головы предложил Николь пойти к машине, и сам направился туда первым.

– Всем привет, – улыбнулся Джейк. – Хороший денек, а?

– Кому как, – сказал Скотт, доставая из сумки монитор. – У нас есть снимки.

Джейк между тем протянул руку аватару, и тот, немного смутившись, пожал ее. Николь вызвала непонимающие взгляды, но Джейк жестом предупредил все вопросы.

– Она со мной. Давай снимки, что там?

– Вот, смотри, – Скотт включил изображение. – Это Адские Врата. Мы оказались правы, сюрприз сработал. Это обломки шаттла, который вчера видел Сегура.

– Да-а? – протянул Джейк и взял монитор в свои руки, чуть не сбив крохотного Скотта с ног. – Ничего себе, винигрет. Чем это его так? Кассетная бомба?

– Ну да, – сказал Скотт, поправляя маску. – Посмотри внимательнее, Джейк. Это не "Валькирия", это шаттл совершенно иного типа. У него низкорасположенное крыло, и он несет с собой четыре вертолета на внешней подвеске. Вот эти вот кучки обломков, – он протянул руку вверх и показал пальцем снизу полупрозрачного монитора.

– Вертолеты, – сказал Джейк с неопределенной интонацией и бросил быстрый взгляд на Николь, та молча смотрела на снимок, о чем она думала, было неясно. – Это были вертолеты. Что ж... Поделом! Нечего без спросу садиться на Пандору. Что еще интересного вы видели?

– Вот это, – Скотт махнул рукой под монитором, листая изображения. – Как ты думаешь, что это такое?

Джейк наклонил голову вправо, влево, затем покрутил снимок.

– Это инверсионный след в небе... Похоже на еще один шаттл, я прав?

– Это сразу два шаттла, Джейк. Сразу два, и снова одновременно. Я думаю, это как раз были обычные "Валькирии" со второго корабля. Но они летели не к Вратам Ада, а ушли куда-то за горизонт в сторону моря. Судя по высоте, на которой остался след, место посадки может быть в тысяче километров от побережья. Это очень похоже на строительство новой колонии, Джейк, очень похоже.

– Зачем им новая колония, как считаешь? – Джейк протянул монитор обратно Скотту.

– Я... я понятия не имею, для чего это понадобилось Корпорации, мы только видим то, что мы видим. Похоже "Венчур Стар" полностью разгрузилась, и это никак не связано с нами или с Вратами Ада. Они просто сели в океан, на нас им плевать.

– Уже нет, – заговорил аватар в дырявых шортах. – Они потеряли много своих ребят в Адских Вратах. Я считаю, мы может ожидать авианалета в ближайшее время. Хоть сегодня вечером. Два корабля – это страшная сила. Они в состоянии стереть нас в порошок вместе с парящими горами, особенно если привезли с собой оружие посерьезнее чем пулеметы и управляемые снаряды.

– Опять ты за свое, – неодобрительно одернул его Скотт. – Зачем им такое оружие? Они же ничего не знали.

– Ладно, – сказал Джейк. – Мы как раз уходим в горы. Не подбросите нас двоих?

– Куда именно? – спросил Скотт.

– Поближе к Дереву Души. К пещерам.

– Что тебе делать в пещерах, Джейк? Воины все будут рассредоточены по парящим горам, ты должен быть там же.

– Хочу проверить, как там с обороной на земле дела обстоят. Николь пойдет со мной, не хочу упускать ее из виду.

– Ладно, полезайте.

3

Туманная дымка слоистыми потоками окутала парящие горы. Она медленно, едва уловимо двигалась, следуя невидимым изгибам силовых линий электровихря. Закатное солнце не могло пробиться сквозь облака, только высвечивало высоко в вышине ослепительно сияющую оранжево-красную корону из рваных клочьев, а ниже все утопало в зловещей мгле и хаосе разрозненных облаков, достойных кисти самых величайших художников древности. Грозовые тучи клубились между парящими горами и над ними. Косые туманные струи дождя виднелись то там, то тут. В разрывы облаков местами проникали пики солнечного света, бросая яркие бесформенные пятна на отвесные склоны гор. Вся летающая живность притихла и попряталась в свои гнездовья, лишь изредка вдалеке можно было увидеть машущую крыльями голубовато-зеленую запятую одиноко летящего икрана, да вечные стражники небесных высот туруки не спешили укрываться от надвигающейся непогоды.

Вертолет дребезжал и оставлял за собой едва заметную полосу черной копоти. Джейк сидел у задней переборки и устало созерцал безумной красоты пейзаж за бортом. Он очень хотел спать, глаза слипались. Николь сидела напротив него и выглядела, как обычно, то есть неопределенно. По ее виду невозможно было догадаться устала она или нет, беспокоят ли ее незажившие раны, что она думает и на что надеется в сложившейся ситуации. Сейчас она держала в одной руке большой бинокль для аватаров, лицо сохраняло отрешенное выражение.

В течение дня Джейк гонял вертолет по всей округе. Сначала он осмотрел все входы в пещеры в окрестностях священного дерева, затем сделал несколько кругов над самим Деревом Души. По его просьбе вертолет приземлился поодаль, и Джейк бродил по пещерам, проверял, насколько хорошо замаскированы входы. Он побывал на всех огневых точках, в которых аватары установили автоматические скорострельные пушки на турелях, перевезенные сюда из базового лагеря Адские Врата. Джейк осматривал их, проверял боезапас, надежность автоматики, копался в электронике, советовался с аватарами и воинами Оматикая. Затем он снова поднял вертолет в воздух и отправился в южные горы, где были спрятаны мобильные блоки, в которых жили люди, операторы аватаров. Он не стал долго там задерживаться, даже не стал высаживаться, просто пролетел мимо, чем вызвал вопросы со стороны Скотта, играющего сегодня роль пилота и очень довольного неожиданной экскурсией по всем окрестностям, пусть даже и не верхом на икране. Ближе к вечеру Джейк велел летать обратно в пещеры, так как его вызывала по радиоканалу Нейтири. Его и Николь, зачем-то они понадобились ей оба.

Джейк повернулся к Николь. Она сидела напротив него с закрытыми глазами и, похоже, дремала. Бинокль был по-прежнему в руке, ремешок обмотан вокруг запястья. Он протянул по полу свою босую ногу, тронул ее, и она тут же открыла глаза, обратила на него свой тусклый, но цепкий и оттого неприятный взгляд. Казалось бы, глаза на'ви очень выразительны, но это был не тот случай. От ее взгляда иногда хотелось спрятаться.

– Ты как? Ничего не болит? – спросил Джейк, спокойно глядя ей в глаза.

– Нормально, – она снова откинула голову назад и сделала вид, что спит.

– Как тебе наша оборона?

– Нормально.

– Вот и поговорили...

Когда они спрыгивали из вертолета, уже было темно, порывами налетал ветер и срывался дождь. Солнце село в туманное марево, которое сегодня было вместо горизонта, грозовой фронт придвинулся вплотную, становилось холодно. Джейк отбежал от вертолета, обернулся и крикнул Скотту, сидящему в кабине:

– Уходи немедленно! А то не долетишь!

Скотт что-то прокричал в ответ, но Джейк его не расслышал. Тогда Скотт показал ему большой палец, одарил довольной улыбкой на прощание и потянул рычаг на себя. Вертолет послушно взмыл и спустя несколько секунд пропал из виду, треск пропеллеров затерялся в шуме листвы.

Джунгли светились ярче обычного, а летающие светлячки, напротив, отсутствовали, они попрятались. Живые огни вздрагивали, и даже сами на'ви ощущали эти невидимые вспышки далеких молний. Близилась зима, время штормов. Для Джейка это было новое ощущение, раньше он даже не представлял что значит гроза в элекровихре, когда многокилометровые ветвистые молнии на миг соединяют то две парящие скалы, то просто небо и землю, а все живое чувствует, вздрагивает еще раньше, чем прозвучат раскаты грома. Могучие облака закрыли небо, далекие вспышки, пока еще бесшумные, изредка высвечивали контуры парящих гор где-то в туманной дымке.

Они с Николь как могли быстро пробирались к расположенной где-то недалеко естественной пещере. Они спешили укрыться от грозы, вызывающей неприятные и вместе с тем возбуждающие ощущения во всем теле, похожие на волны мурашек, и не глядели по сторонам. В какой-то момент из фосфоресцирующей темноты перед ними возникли воины Оматикая во главе с Нейтири. От неожиданности Джейк остановился. Нейтири смерила его презрительным взглядом, затем подошла и показала какой-то аппарат небесных людей, который держала в руке как нечто грязное и отвратительное.

– Смотри! – сказала она, а затем посмотрела на Николь и добавила. – Это твое!

– Что это такое? – спросил Джейк.

– Я не знаю что это, – ответила Нейтири и сунула прибор, похожий на тепловой сканер, под нос Джейку. – Таких вещей здесь быть не должно! Таких вещей здесь не было! Это она принесла с собой. Спроси ее, Жейк, зачем он?

Джейк поджал губы, явно недовольный происходящим. Посмотрел на Николь, но ничего у нее не стал спрашивать, а сказал Нейтири:

– Пожалуйста, дай мне взглянуть. Где ты его нашла?

Нейтири отдала прибор, Джейк взял его обеими руками, повернул дисплеем к себе, щелкнул переключателем. Дисплей осветился и выдал тепловую картинку окружения.

– Он висел на дереве на переправе около озера. Это то место, через которое Луун'на вел Николь от Трех Водопадов.

Джейк отступил на пару шагов, а затем широко размахнулся и ударил тепловизор об выступающий из зеленовато светящегося мха камень. Нейтири вздрогнула, а корпус прибора треснул, дисплей погас. Для верности Джейк ударил еще раз, и тепловизор разлетелся блестящими брызгами прозрачного пластика и электросхем. Джейк выпрямился и показал ей искривленную раму прибора:

– Если найдете еще раз что-то похожее, делайте так сразу. Это глаза небесных людей.

Он бросил обломок в кусты и собрался пройти мимо нее, но Нейтири не пускала, она преградила ему дорогу.

– Жейк! – сказала она требовательно. – Объясни мне все!

– Что «все»? – недовольно спросил он.

– Все! Почему ты такой? Что ты делаешь? Зачем всюду берешь ее с собой? – жест в сторону Николь, стоящей в густой тени под раскидистыми листьями у него за спиной, только светились узоры бирюзовых крапинок и зеленые внимательные глаза. Джейк смутился, пару раз моргнул и покачал головой, но потом сжал кулаки, пару раз глубоко вздохнул, как будто никак не мог найти в себе силы ей ответить. Глаза его метались по лицам воинов и Нейтири.

– Всем оставаться на местах, – наконец с каким-то странным усилием выговорил он. – Никому не покидать пещер. Портится погода, и мы не знаем когда придут небесные люди... И... Будьте все на виду, так и передай всем. Николь будет с нами тоже, я лично буду следить за ней.

– Но почему так, Жейк? – Нейтири положила ему руку на грудь, и Джейк неуклюже отступил.

– Она... – лицо Джейка покрылось капельками пота, и он резко выпалил. – Она слишком важна.

Несколько мгновений они стояли друг напротив друга, потом Нейтири поникла, отвернулась и сказала нетвердым голосом:

– Хорошо, Жейк. Я передам народу, что ты сказал. Не ходи за мной.

– Нейтири...

Она вскинула руку и жестом не дала ему говорить дальше, развернулась и пошла прочь, воины остались здесь, вместе с Джейком и Николь. Над головой ударил раскат грома.

Джейк обернулся к Николь, и та отрицательно покачала головой. Джейк изобразил на лице непонимание и несогласие, но она молча зыркнула глазами, приказывая следовать за Нейтири. Он вздохнул и побежал догонять.

– Я только хотел спросить... – он едва успевал за Нейтири, которая стремительно шла, бесшумно огибая свисающие листья, вышагивая по корням и перепрыгивая с одного на другой. – Хотел узнать... Про Тома! Ты не смотрела, что с ним? Утром он вроде болел. Давай сходим к нему вместе?

Нейтири соизволила ответить, но сказала так, будто говорила с незнакомым ей существом:

– Ему весь день плохо. Он не может ходить.

– Да? Надо же... А что с ним? – Джейк прыгал с ветки на ветку и уже начал уставать. – Пойдем к нему? Он же где-то здесь, в пещерах, верно?

– Верно.

– Ну так веди!

Нейтири остановилась, и он едва не налетел на нее.

– Пожалуйста, – сказал он. – Не злись на меня. Я... я болван.

– Я знаю, – прошипела она, подняла руку и взяла его за основание косы, приблизила свое лицо к нему и неожиданно смягчилась, провела ладонью по щеке. – Я так переживаю за тебя... Ты как будто чужой...

– Да нет же, Нейтири...

– Пошли к Тому. Я переживаю за него тоже.

Николь преодолела очередной подъем складки местности, и ей открылся вид на священное Дерево Души. Она постояла так какое-то время, разглядывая Дерево, а затем стала спускаться прямиком к нему. Небо затмила чугунная туча, и из нее на джунгли обрушились потоки воды. Николь не обратила на это никакого внимания, дождь и грязь ее совершенно не волновали. У нее была своя собственная задача. Очередное, пусть и специфическое, задание военной разведки, полученное ей еще на Земле. В ее распоряжении был аватар, собственность Копрорации RDA, любезно предоставленный ей на время выполнения задания. И этот аватар был в пять раз дороже любого другого, ранее созданного небесными людьми. Уникальный, единственный и, вполне вероятно, неповторимый. Еще будучи эмбрионом на далекой Земле, этот аватар перенес целый ряд сложнейших операций на мозге и нервной связи, более известной как цэхеллу. Целью было взять под полный контроль процессы, протекающие в нервном соединении, получить ключ к управлению живой биосферой Пандоры. Частично такой ключик удалось подобрать, и она здесь чтобы закрепить успех, собрать новые сведения.

Под сияющей кроной Авитраера Муна она остановилась, слегка улыбнулась, взяла в руку свою косу, обнажила нервы и прикоснулась к одной из свисающих нитей. Она закрыла глаза и погрузилась в себя. Время шло, но ничего не менялось. Ливень хлестал по склонам, потоки мутной воды стекали отовсюду, а Николь стояла под Деревом и уже ни на что не реагировала...

Том лежал в гамаке недалеко от входа. Над ним переплетались корни деревьев, свисал ярко фосфоресцирующий зеленый стручок, заменяющий здесь лампу. У входа лежали вязанки просмоленных веток и дежурили охотницы с факелами. Когда нападут небесные люди, эти вязанки будут подожжены и ослепят термодатчики. Нейтири несла в руке священное семя дерева Эйва, еще три таких же семени парили и перемещались вокруг больного. Джейк, вконец измотанный, с закрывающимися глазами, прислонился плечом к стене и остался просто наблюдателем.

Нейтири остановилась над гамаком, отпустила семя и запела тихую песню. Том слабо приветствовал ее, но она пожила руку ему на лоб и велела не двигаться, потому что теперь она будет вызывать силу Эйвы чтобы помочь ему. Джейк стоял, засунув руки под мышки, он замерз под дождем, пока добрался сюда, и с интересом наблюдал. Нейтири красиво пела, это отметил бы любой, кто находился бы рядом в тот момент. Она обошла Тома, подняла руки, и семена Эйва тут же устремились к ней. Джейк, который уже почти уснул, вдруг встрепенулся и уставился на семена. Они держались в ладонях Нейтири и повиновались ее движениям. Они присела и положила их у изголовья больного, затем встала и снова пошла вокруг него, распевая песню, слова которой Джейку были непонятны. Он подошел к гамаку, Том посмотрел на него и слабо улыбнулся.

– Держись, парень, – сказал Джейк.

Нейтири коротко шикнула на него, но Джейк даже головы не повернул.

– Как себя чувствуешь? Полегчало?

– Да, ты знаешь... Мой аватар взбесился. Ноги не ходят, руки не слушаются, зрение постоянно расфокусируется. Словно кто-то кроме меня пытается мной управлять.

– Мда, скверно...

– Тише, Жейк, – попросила Нейтири.

– Хорошо, хорошо, – он отошел на шаг.

– Даже не управлять, – продолжал говорить Том. – Как будто управляют совсем другим аватаром, а я получаю те же самые нервные импульсы. Кто-то где-то идет, и я тоже пытаюсь идти. Иногда судорога как скрутит мышцы, проклинаешь все на свете! Дышать трудно, иногда нормально, а иногда тяжело. Это как будто я не попадаю в такт с тем, вторым аватаром... То я вижу что-то, все чаще наш вертолет и Скотта. И эту новенькую, не знаю как ее зовут, кажется... Николе... Или как-то так.

Нейтири вдруг перестала петь и склонилась к нему:

– Что ты сказал?

– Да нет, ничего. Пожалуйста, сестра, продолжай. Когда ты положила эти семена, мне действительно стало лучше. Я перестал ощущать того, второго...

Джейк спросил:

– Ты чувствуешь, будто над тобой взяли контроль? Или что?

– Нет, – ответил Том, а Нейтири положила еще два семени у него в ногах. – Контроль, но не надо мной... Да и не контроль это, а скорее помехи. Кем-то управляют, а я случайно настроился на ту же волну. Хотя бред же, биосвязь аватаров это не допотопное радио. И, ты знаешь, я сейчас видел себя самого со стороны. Ты не поверишь, но как будто твоими глазами... Нейтири, что ты делаешь? Мне только полегчало! Верни их на место, пожалуйста, меня сейчас стошнит...

Джейк посмотрел на нее. Нейтири убрала семена и отпустила их летать по пещере. Ее взгляд не предвещал ничего хорошего.

– Жейк, кто ты? – спросила она.

– Что значит «кто»? – ответил он и склонил голову на бок. Том в гамаке дернулся, явно пытаясь повторить его движение.

– Верни семена на место, – приказным тоном сказал Джейк.

– Нет! – с вызовом сказала Нейтири.

Тогда Джейк сам схватил ближайшее к нему семя и положил в гамак, но Нейтири мягко убрала семя, шепча ему какие-то слова и отпустила лететь. Джейк грубо схватил его, сжал в кулаке и снова положил на Тома. Нейтири в ужасе отступила.

– Ты не Жейк, – сказала она, качая головой и не веря собственным словам, и снова повторила. – Ты не Жейк!

Он стоял на месте в полной растерянности. Его обезумевшие глаза метались, руки дрожали, он нетвердо сделал шаг, другой. Открывал и закрывал рот, но ничего не мог произнести.

– Ну же, – слабо сказал Том, который тоже все понял. – Давай, освободись, брат...

Джейк бросил на него молниеносный взгляд, потом встряхнул головой и перестал дрожать, удовлетворенно вздохнул, его лицо разгладилось, напряжение прошло. Нейтири стояла напротив с округлившимися глазами, готовая ко всему, кроме того, что придется с ним драться. Ее хвост хлестал по сторонам. Том попробовал подняться, но оказался слишком слаб для этого. Тогда он сказал:

– Послушай, Джейк, ты же в сознании, верно?

Джейк никак не прореагировал, он поджал губы и размышлял, как теперь быть.

– Твоего брата ведь звали Том, верно? Я узнал это, когда ощущал...

Дальнейшее случилось быстро. Джейк обернулся к Тому, а Нейтири с душераздирающим воплем бросилась вперед и заехала ему кулаком в скулу. Джейк повалился на гамак с Томом, а Нейтири разразилась такими проклятиями, которые никто никогда от нее не слышал прежде, развернулась и в слезах убежала на улицу, под проливной дождь.

В космосе не было дождя, там, на милитаризованном корабле «Бизур», спецпроекте RDA в рамках программы «Атрахасис», работали десятки специалистов. Клиф Марголис прохаживался между пультами. Именно прохаживался, так как оперативный центр располагался в цилиндрической секции корабля, которая вращалась, создавая искусственную силу тяжести равную одной трети от земной. Люди, сидящие за мониторами и пультами, обеспечивали бесперебойную работу сразу четырех аватаров, включая и аватар Николь, чудом выживший в западне на заминированном летном поле Адских Ворот. Кроме нее под контролем суперкомпьютеров, смонтированных в отдельном отсеке, находился Джейк Салли, лидер повстанцев и предатель, и еще двое обычных на'ви. Ими управляли как обычными аватарами специалисты из подразделений военной разведки. Своеобраные научные войска, самый молодой род войск. Биовойска. Суперкомпьютеры, которые привез с собой «Бизур» вообще-то предназначались для изучения нейросети Деревьев Дома и, в частности, Дерева Души через аватар Николь с его уникальнейшими возможностями, но нестандартная ситуация требовала решительных и непривычных мер. Поэтому компьютеры приспособили для расшифровки и управления несколько иными живыми системами. С двумя местными на'ви было особенно много мороки, так как коренные жители Пандоры хуже держали связь, а компьютеры не успевали перемалывать громадные массивы данных и держать их под постоянным контролем. Это была поистине ювелирная работа множества людей, работающих одновременно и колоссальных вычислительных мощностей, находящихся у них в подчинении. К тому же, они сейчас находились в эпицентре вихря, плюс гроза, да плюс нестабильная работа новых спутников-ретрансляторов, позволяющих управлять аватарами непосредственно с орбиты... Все с самого начала складывалось не так удачно, как рассчитывал Клиф. Поэтому сейчас он пребывал далеко не в лучшем расположении духа. Он бродил по залу с вогнутым полом, этот пол в действительности был внешней стенкой отсека, за которой начинался вакуум.

– Нет сигнала Николь... – летали реплики над пультами.

– Подтверждаю, потеря обратной связи после контакта с Деревом Души...

– Канал стабилен, но биохимические реакции соединения беспорядочны...

– Похоже, наши компьютеры не в состоянии обработать трафик данных, поступающий по нервному соединению, нужно отсоединять цэхеллу...

– Она не может этого сделать, Дерево блокировало средний мозг, сигналы гиппокампа изолированы и оцениваются как эмоция сильного страха. Дерево контролирует ее аватар целиком, даже ритм дыхания и сердце...

Клиф остановился около блока Николь, тихо поющего свою монотонную высокочастотную песню, и заглянул через плечо старшего оператора Барстена на показания монитора.

– Придется отключить, – сказал он, и Барстен вздрогнул от неожиданности. – Попробуйте перезапустить соединение с аватаром.

– Есть.

– А что с лидером? – спросил Клиф у другой секции операторов.

– Джейк сильно переживает, идут хаотичные реакции тела. Энергетика его мозга просто невероятная. Но он наш, не вырвется.

Ровный тихи вой где-то на грани слышимости пошел на спад, блок Николь выехал из ниши и открылся. Оператор аватара Николь Эри открыла глаза и села. Ее тело, едва прикрытое маечкой с буквами «RDA» на груди и белоснежными шортами, лоснилось от пота. Клиф покачал головой, демонстрируя ей свое неудовольствие. Она и сама не выглядела довольной.

– Чертово Дерево! Я почти поверила, что вы меня уже не вытащите из него, – сказала она, освобождаясь от аппаратуры соединения, спустила ноги на пол, взяла висящий рядом на спинке кресла больничный халат и накинула.

– Я в душ, – бросила она через плечо и стремительно пошла между рядов работающих людей в дальний конец помещения, где была расположена лесенка, ведущая «наверх» в центральных переходный блок, пронизывающий весь жилой отсек по оси.

– Эй! – оглушил всех своим голосом Клиф. – Ты куда собралась? Тебя сейчас перезапустят.

– Ничего страшного! – не менее злобно рявкнула в ответ Николь. – Я там одна, Оматикаи как крысы засели по норам. Я вернусь через пять минут, приму холодный душ и все. И вообще, на вашем месте я бы давно их всех размочила, у вас же там второй «Сокол» барражирует в стратосфере!

– Мы пока не можем, киска, – Клиф понизил голос до нормальной громкости. – Там погода нелетная, это раз, и где-то там ходишь ты со своим аватаром, это два. А потерять тебя еще раз мы себе позволить не можем.

– Как хотите! – бросила Николь и пошла дальше.

– Ишь ты, умная, – проворчал Клиф и переключил свое внимание на мониторы. – Что там, Барстен? По нулям? Постарайся за это время подключить к ней дополнительные вычислительные мощности.

– Мы рискуем потерять остальных, – предупредил Барстен.

– Ты уж постарайся не допустить этого, дорогой мой! – напутствовал Клиф, сжимая ему плечо рукой, больше похожей на медвежью лапу.

4

Нейтири прибежала к единственному месту, которое могло дать ей утешение, к священному Дереву. Стихия разыгралась не на шутку, ветер раскачивал светящиеся нити кроны, заставляя их переплетаться и вспыхивать от соударений. Вода бурлящими потоками струилась отовсюду, создала запруду в естественной нише, в которой росло Дерево. Вода была мутной, в ней кружились щепки и мелкий мусор. Нейтири, почти ничего не видя – отчасти из-за дождя и ветра, а отчасти из-за застилавших глаза слез, – сбежала вниз, поскользнулась и плюхнулась в грязную воду. Ей было уже все равно. Подняв лицо, она увидела ее! Николь ходила под деревом и, судя по ее виду, радовалась как ребенок. Она запрокинула голову и неотрывно смотрела на ветви Дерева Души, поднимала руки, ловила падающие капли и смеялась. Выглядело это несколько глупо, как будто ей нечего больше делать, чем бродить под Деревом и восторгаться. Нейтири выхватила нож, сжала зубы, ударила хвостом по воде и бросилась в атаку. Аватар Николь заметил ее и расплылся в улыбке, но распознав ее намерение, тут же переменился в лице и отступил.

– Стой! – крикнула Николь на языке на'ви.

Нейтири страшно закричала и нанесла серию резких, но плохо скоординированных ударов. Николь, сохраняя недоуменной выражение лица, отпрыгивала и уворачивалась.

– Что ты делаешь? – воскликнула Николь.

– Убью тебя! – выдохнула Нейтири и угрожающе зашипела.

Николь поняла всю серьезность ее намерений и бросилась наутек. Нейтири обежала за ней вокруг ствола, затем Николь спрыгнула в воду и откатилась подальше, подняв тучу брызг. Нейтири прыгнула следом, неудачно приземлилась, подвернув ногу на невидимом в воде корне Дерева, но тут же выпрямилась, не отводя горящего взгляда от аватара Николь. Ее рука потянулась за луком. Сейчас Николь умрет. Лука не оказалось за спиной. Он остался в пещерах.

– Стой! – повторил аватар Николь, растеряно оглядываясь по сторонам. – Я вообще не понимаю, что происходит! Нейтири, это же я!

Нейтири подходила к ней, пригнувшись и готовясь к последнему удару. Точное и молниеносное движение, перечеркивающее чужую жизнь. Еще два шага и...

– Остановись, прошу тебя! – умолял аватар со слезами в голосе. – За что ты так? Ты ж меня помнишь, я Грейс Огустин! Я учила тебя языку, я Грейс... А это тело... Оно не мое, я не знаю...

Не вполне понимая, что она делает, она заслонилась от удара Нейтири, закрыв глаза. Аватар Николь рос, подключенный к ее нервной системе долгих три года относительного времени, и впитал в себя рисунок ее нервной системы, ее рефлексов, ее низкоуровневые двигательные программы, такие как характерные жесты и походка. Сейчас это спасло жизнь Грейс, так как инстинктивная попытка заслониться рукой от ножа получилась больше похожей на прием рукопашного боя, хотя и очень отдаленно. Но точность движения оказалась безупречной. Нож прошел мимо горла и вылетел из нетвердой руки Нейтири, которую она ушибла, ударив в пещере Джейка по лицу. Это произошло очень быстро, быстрее чем моргает глаз. Но Нейтири не стала терять время и набросилась на аватар Николь с голыми руками, повалила и стала пытаться задушить и одновременно утопить.

Дождь хлестал по Дереву, ветер трепал и путал его ветви, где-то под ним возились в грязи Нейтири и Грейс, а на возвышенность выскочил Джейк. Он знал, что на орбитальной станции «Бизур» не могут установить контакт с аватаром Николь, он знал, что Клиф приказал «Соколу» атаковать пещеры и вернуть аватар живьем. Джейк искал ее. И нашел. Видя, что Николь угрожает опасность, он бросился на выручку, съехав по склону на собственном заду. Подбежал, шлепая по воде, и замешкался, пытаясь определить в извивающемся клубке грязных рук и ног, кто есть кто. Аватар Николь что-то пытался сказать, но получались только хрипы и бульканья, когда Нейтири в очередной раз окунала ее лицо в воду. Джейк схватил ее и с огромным трудом вырвал из объятий Нейтири.

– Я же Грейс... – сипло сказал аватар Николь, повиснув на его руке и пытаясь отдышаться. – Спасибо, Джейк... Я вообще только родилась, если что...

Джейк удивленно отпрянул, Николь рухнула в воду. Нейтири, обошла ее кругом, неотрывно следя взглядом за Джейком, нагнулась и подняла свой нож, приготовилась к новой атаке, но не могла решиться. Джейк покачал головой, поджал губы, его хвост метался как ненормальный. Он выглядел очень разочарованным.

– Значит, Грейс, да? – сказал он, глядя на Николь.

– Да... – ответила та, надсадно кашляя и пытаясь встать.

– Черт! – воскликнул он и в сердцах пнул воду, взметнув брызги и обрывки мха. Он взялся за голову и принялся раскачиваться из стороны в сторону, разговаривая при этом. – Чертов аватар, чертовы программы, чертов Салли! Чертова Пандора, чертовы на'ви, чертово Дерево!!! Черт меня дернул подписать этот чертов контракт!!!

Он крутанулся на месте, а потом издал громкий рык, и только после этого, видимо, успокоился. Посмотрел на Нейтири, сказал со вздохом:

– Что, убьешь меня? Ну, давай, убивай. Я не буду сопротивляться, я уже устал бороться с Салли, тем более это он хозяин в этом теле, а не я... Мы потеряли Николь. Это конец всей программы, конец «Атрахасиса», конец человечества. Хватит, надоело!..

Договорить ему не дали. Где-то совсем недалеко вдруг раздался оглушающий взрыв, земля под ногами ощутимо вздрогнула. Нейтири и Грейс от неожиданности пригнулись. Где-то раздался второй взрыв, воздушная волна всколыхнула потоки дождя и ветви Дерева Души, согнало с них несколько священных семян, которые под напором дождя быстро упали в воду.

– Ну вот, – сказал Джейк и виновато развел руками. – Простите, девочки, мы сейчас все погибнем. Наконец-то настоящее веселье, долго же они ждали.

В небо взлетела цепочка трассеров, кто-то из аватаров открыл огонь по воздушным целям.

– А у них, оказывается, было четыре пулемета, – продолжал болтать Джейк, покачал головой и упер руки в бока. В текущей ситуации это выглядело, по меньшей мере, странно.

– Ты, сволочь!

Грейс подошла к нему и вмазала оплеуху. Впрочем, немного поздно, он уже закатил глаза и начинал падать. От него отключили оператора.

– Ты что творишь, твою мать!!! – орал Клиф на ошалело вращающего глазами оператора аватара, которого силой вытаскивали из блока. – Билли, ты у меня под трибунал пойдешь! Размазня! Червяк!

Он схватил за фирменную майку оператора, управляющего Джейком Салли, и притянул к себе, выдохнул в лицо:

– Под арест его!

Парень, похоже, только сейчас стал приходить в себя, понял кто он и где находится, и в глазах его появился ужас.

– Увести! – гаркнул Клиф и проводил незадачливого оператора взглядом.

– Шэф! – позвали его из другой секции. – Десант сообщает, что они не видят ориентиров. И что... э... высаживаться ночью в такую погоду в той местности самоубийство.

– Ничего, – сказал Клиф. – пусть работают, там все сейчас светится как на Бродвее. И передай им еще раз на всякий случай, что аватар Николь мне нужен живым. Пусть пока не атакуют Дерево Души с воздуха, только мобильные базы в горах... Да, и подключите этих двух местных, пусть тоже побегают и посмотрят, что там и как!

– Уже делаем, сэр! – спокойно доложили из секции.

– Одна мобильная база уничтожена, другие пока не найдены, не видно ориентиров...

Николь скинула халат и запрыгнула на место оператора, управляющего Джейком. Сказала:

– Раз вы не в состоянии подключить меня обратно к моему аватару, подключайте меня к Джейку. Я покажу этой сучке!

Десант с четырех вертолетов вошел в пещеры. Это были низкорослые небесные люди в черных, лоснящихся от воды костюмах. Они превосходно видели сквозь сияющую мягкими переливами растительность и стреляли прямо сквозь заросли и стволы деревьев без промаха. Их было мало, но они действовали слажено и умело, неумолимо зачищая одну пещеру за другой. С ними шли шагающие машины, также сплошь черные, увитые пучками каких-то жгутов. Это были не те погрузчики, с которыми познакомились Оматикаи в прошлой битве, а нечто новое, незнакомое, быстрое, бесшумное и смертоносное как танатор. Это были специально разработанные для работы в джунглях Пандоры новенькие АМР-300 «Пантера», первая ограниченная партия, проходящая здесь крещение огнем...

Взрывы сотрясали своды, огонь проникал всюду, отравленный газ не давал дышать и видеть. Единственные пулемет захлебнулся, управляющие им два аватара лежали на земле – их модуль с операторами был взорван...

К дереву сбегалось все больше Оматикаев, они были растеряны и бессильны. В основном, женщины и дети. Все воины со своими икранами сейчас находились далеко отсюда, они ждали нападения в парящих горах. Небесные люди знали это и учли важность момента. Они шли сквозь джунгли и несли смерть всему, что шевелится, бежит или кричит. «Пантеры» в полной мере демонстрировали свою адскую эффективность. Они замыкали круг вокруг впадины с Деревом Души, но близко пока не подходили, опасаясь массированным обстрелом джунглей ненароком убить аватар Николь или Джейка, который пока что был нужен Клифу как глаза и уши в племени.

Нейтири держала голову Джейка на коленях и молила Эйву чтобы он очнулся. Только сейчас она заметила, как он похудел и осунулся всего за один день. Она пыталась представить себе, каково это, когда тобой руководят, управляют, а ты не в состоянии ни помешать ни даже закрыть глаза чтобы не видеть. Что творилось в душе у Джейка? Через что он прошел? Может, он уже не хочет возвращаться в этот мир. Этого Нейтири боялась больше всего, и поэтому молила Эйву, чтобы она не пускала душу Джейка к себе. Она держала его голову, трясла, молилась и всхлипывала, а вокруг метались на'ви, несли раненых, тут же оплакивали убитых и посылали проклятия на головы небесных людей. Грейс в новом теле глядела на все это как на оживший кошмар, она металась между ними, помогала, кому могла. Но как остановить солдат? Ее взгляд задержался на кроне дерева Эйва. Она остановилась под хлещущими струями дождя. Потоки воды перемешанными с листьями и веточками, которые взметнули над лесом взрывы авиабомб, падали с неба. Она взяла в руку свою косу и снова перевела взгляд на Дерево Души. Закрыла глаза и прошептала ритуальные слова «помоги нам, священная Эйва», после чего решительно направилась к стволу Дерева.

Ее остановил сдавленный крик Нейтири.

Грейс обернулась и увидела как Джейк медленно, но неумолимо поднимается, сомкнув руки у нее на шее, а лицо у него спокойное и сосредоточенное, отрешенное. Нейтири слабо билась в его железной хватке и ничего не могла сделать. Грейс сразу поняла, что небесные люди опять контролируют Джейка и крикнула:

– Нейтири, нож!!!

Джейк уже окончательно навалился на нее, прижал к земле. На его лице появилась легкая улыбка. Улыбка Николь. Нейтири лихорадочными движениями нащупала нож, замахнулась... И не смогла ничего сделать. Ее глаза не отрывались от лица Джейка. Она просто не могла поднять на него руку. А он душил ее, сохраняя на лице нейтральное выражение. Грейс онемела, ноги не слушались ее. Нейтири стала терять сознание, сопротивлялась все слабее и слабее, тогда Джейк освободил левую руку, взял из ее ослабевших пальцев нож и одним профессиональным движением, быстро и по самую рукоять вогнал его ей справа под ребра.

– О, нет, – прошептала Грейс, она не верила своим глазам.

Джейк выпрямился, глянул на окровавленный нож в руке, а затем посмотрел на Грейс, и та попятилась от его взгляда. Ее прошиб холодный пот, к горлу подкатила тошнота. На лице Джейка была дикая смесь легкой безразличной улыбки палача и безумных глаз, которые, такое впечатление, одни остались от прежнего Джейка, и только эти глаза понимали, что он натворил. Понимали и ничего не могли уже изменить. Грейс не могла этого выдержать, отступила еще на шаг, споткнулась о корень и упала на спину. А Джейка начало колотить крупной дрожью. Он выронил нож, начал озираться и несмело так попытался закричать, словно звал кого-то:

– А... Аа.. А-а-а!!

А затем небесные люди окончательно потеряли над ним контроль. Джейк рухнул на колени перед Нейтири, поднял ее на руки, смахнул с лица грязь и мусор, взглянул на ее рану. А потом запрокинул голову и издал самый дикий вопль, который слашала за свою жизнь Грейс. Она словно вышла из ступора, вскочила и подбежала к нему, присела рядом. Нейтири еще дышала, ее мутнеющие глаза смотрели на него. Из раны обильным ручьем текла в воду горячая, обжигающая руки кровь. Грейс кое-как нашла в себе силы заговорить:

– Я могу... знаю, как помочь...

Он повернул к ней свое лицо, и снова у нее было никаких сил выдержать этот взгляд. Такое впечатление, что его глаза остались с ней навечно, выжженные раскаленным железом в памяти. Есть вещи, которые не забываются никогда.

– Я знаю, – повторила она, глотая слезы, – мое новое тело... Этот аватар. Он может хорошо управлять природой Пандоры... Я могу попросить... попросить Эйву, и она поможет...

– Как? – слабым голосом спросил он. – Как тут можно помочь?

Даже оглушительный тягучий хлопок близкого взрыва не отвлек его. Джунгли горели, а дождь наоборот, пошел на убыль.

– Поверь мне, Джейк, – прошептала Грейс. – Я смогу. Я там была. С Эйвой... И знаю что можно сделать...

Он поднялся на ноги, и поднял на руках Нейтири.

– Пошли! – хрипло сказал он, его губы дрожали.

– Пошли, – сказала Грейс, и они вдвоем направились к стволу Дерева.

– Нам потребуется помощь всего племени, – сокрушенно сказал Джейк, по его щекам катились слезы. – А племя...

Он обернулся и увидел. Горящие джунгли. Силуэты модифицированных АМР там и тут шагающие в зарослях. Бегущие в панике на'ви. Мертвые тела. Раненые и просто обезумевшие от страха дети, пытающиеся найти убежище среди корней. Джейк лишился дара речи.

– Давай! Сюда! Клади ее сюда... Джейк!

Он стоял. Медлил. Грейс заметила, куда он смотрит, и сердце ее сжалось.

– Я хотела им помочь, – сказала она, – я хотела направить Эйву, я смогла бы это сделать, солдат мало, но Нейтири...

Джейк посмотрел на Грейс, и все понял. Нужно сделать выбор. Нелегкий выбор, цена которого – смерть. Смерть рода, либо смерть возлюбленной. Он опустился на колени, положил Нейтири и долго смотрел на нее. Она уже не реагировала ни на что, глаза ее были полуприкрыты, дыхание еле угадывалось. Грейс опустилась рядом, в ее руке был пучок ветвей Дерева Души.

– Джейк, – слова давались ей с трудом. – Я сделаю как ты скажешь. Я сделаю как ты... Я сделаю...

Он ее не слушал, а смотрел в лицо Нейтири. Потом наклонился, поцеловал сначала один глаз, потом второй и прошептал одними губами: «Прости меня».

0

Утром солнце разгоняло густой туман, поднявшийся от вымокших за ночь джунглей. Оранжевые лучи искрились в вершине Дерева. Все племя Оматикая собралось здесь. Воины спустились с гор на икранах и закончили разгром небольшой, но невероятно сильной армии небесных людей. Они бы не справились, если бы Эйва не помогла им... Вчера ночью Джейк сказал Грейс: «Спасай племя». Оматикая выжили очень дорогой ценой. Ветер принес запах дыма, запах страданий.

Джейк стоял на коленях около углубления в корнях священного Дерева Души. Рядом стояла Грейс в теле аватара Николь Эри, убийцы с Земли. Среди корней лежала Нейтири, но ее не было видно – семена священного Дерева покрывали ее всю пушистым ковром. Даже когда песни закончились и все ушли, он, хмурый как туча, стоял над ней.

Сзади осторожно подошла Грейс, положила руку ему на плечо.

– Солдат больше не будет, – сказала она. – Я больше никого не пущу сюда. Теперь я буду охранять Дерево от небесных людей и прочих тварей.

Он ничего не ответил. Грейс убрала руку и так же тихо удалилась. Над лесом расцветал новый день, остатки дождя уходили дальше на равнины, парящие горы изливали водопады на землю, после дождя это выглядело особенно красиво. Множество мелких ручейков и несколько могучих потоков низвергались вниз, превращаясь в туман. Джейк поднял голову и посмотрел вдаль. Между парящими горами повисла двойная радуга. В племени была примета, что увидеть две радуги это к несчастью. Джейк пробормотал сам себе: «Все только начинается» и больше не смотрел в ту сторону. Он стоял, склонив голову, над могилой в полном одиночестве долго, очень долго.

В столовой за пустым столиком сидела Николь Эри и задумчиво цедила протеиновый кофе из фирменной зеленой кружки. В дверях возникла массивная фигура Клифа и направилась прямиком к ней. Николь не поменяла ни позы, ни выражения лица, пока Клиф с кряхтением разместил свое тело на лавке рядом с ней.

– Не переживай, – сказл он, – мы зацепимся за эту планету так, что никакая тварь не выдернет! Забудь ты о Салли.

Она задумчиво проговорила, глядя в кружку, а точнее, в никуда.

– Мне не нравится, что мой аватар остался там. У него сказочные возможности, и это не шутка. Надо любыми средствами его вернуть, причем живьем. Второго такого аватара может и не быть, на Земле сами не поняли, как он получился.

Клиф сцепил пальцы, пожал плечами:

– Ну, у нас осталось двое подконтрольных на'ви... Поживем, увидим.


End file.
